Sandwiches and Sex
by keepswimming
Summary: Set after the Chicago episode. Nick and Jess don't do a lot of talking.
1. Chapter 1

**Sandwiches and Sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, unfortunately.**

**This is the first ever fanfic I've written, so constructive criticism is very welcome. If you like this half, then I will upload an M half! Please review. :)**

**(set just after the Chicago ep)**

*Knock knock*

Nick looked up to see Jess standing in the doorway holding a small plate with a sandwich on it. He gave her a soft smile and gestured for her to come in.

'How ya feelin'?' Jess said with a spring in her voice, as she sat beside him at the end of his bed.

'Much better now. What's the sandwich for?' Nick replied as he took the plate out of her hands and noticed how soft her hands were when he brushed past them, just like at the funeral.

'Oh you know it's an 'I'm sorry your dad died, I hope you're OK' sandwich' she said with a endearing smile across her face.

He couldn't help think about her being there for him that day. She held his hand, pushed him forward so he could carry on. Only Jess could do that for him. No one else, Jess.

'Why thank you. I was actually about to make one myself!' He took 4 bites and it was demolished.

He placed the plate on the floor - adding to the clutter, before sitting up to face Jess. His eyes immediately focused on her big, bold, bubbly blue eyes and he gave a little smirk. Thoughts of the night when they broke the fish tank flashed in his mind. How she looked him straight in the eye, before tip toeing up to give him a soft sensual kiss. THAT's the door he wanted to go through. THAT's what he wanted.

'I best am going. You know, got some...erm...errands to run. Or what have you' Jess suddenly spoke, breaking the not-so-awkward silence that was in the room.

'Oh, I thought we could, talk maybe?' Nick didn't know where this was going. But he sure didn't want her to leave. Everything is so peaceful when she's around and they're not arguing. Just sitting there being in her presence was reassuring to him. Even though he loved the rush he got when they were arguing and about to rip each other's heads off - he loved them just being 'normal' together.

'What do you want to talk about?' Apart of her was glad that he wanted her to stay. They hadn't talked about the 'prove it' situation, and she knew he wanted answers to why she wanted to have sex with him. It couldn't have just been the trying right? Has she been feeling these feelings before the whole Guys Night scenario? Maybe she needed this talk just as much as him, she thought.

'Sit down'. There they were again. Sitting in close proximity to each other at the end of his bed. Gently, he placed his hand on her knee, where it had been before. Her eyes looked to his hand and then straight back up to his chocolate eyes and have a smirk.

'What do you want to talk about then?'

'Well there are several things, Jessica. Like one, thank you for being there for me. Two, we kissed. A lot.'

Boom. There he said it. He didn't want to drag the fact out longer than it was.

'Yes. Yes we did' Jess replied with a giggle, but their eyes did not leave each other's.

She could feel her heart thump, wondering if he could hear it. She felt his hand stroking her leg - stop it - she thought.

'Not only did we suck face once, but we sucked face a few times. I admit, the first one was me. All me. But that second one-'

'Was me. I know' she looked down at his hand on her knee. Why was she feeling like this? Her heart was pumping so fast, her lips becoming tingly. His hand felt warm on her legs, radiating heat, skin on skin as she was wearing her short black skirt.

Next, she felt his other hand come up, cupping her cheek and then softly stroking her jaw line. She looked back into his eyes, only to find they were darker, more passionate.

'Did you like kissing me?' What did he just ask? Was he ready for this? Nicholas Miller, the man who wanted to clean up a gallon of water with paper towels?

'Erm...well...yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you again'. Their faces were literally centimetres apart.

She could feel his breath on her face. She took a quick glance at his red succulent lips, desiring the taste of them again. What was holding her back from inching in and just planting one on him, right there and then? They were the only ones in the loft. Schmidt off on some 'date' and Winston was at work. No one could disturb them. NO, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING JESS? Remember Schmidt's saying, the loft dynamic. What if this ruins it? But a girl has needs, am I right?

Before she could think about it any further, she could feel his hand getting higher and higher up her thigh. Sending shivering impulses through her body, her breathing increased. Wait, what if he wanted this too? Wanted what? What am I thinking?

Then there it was. Another luxurious kiss. He just sprung on her, releasing all of the suppressed images that were in his head. He wasn't sure where the heck he was going with this, but her lips were just so enticing he needed to taste the strawberry again.

Her hands sprung up around his neck, returning the kiss oh so generously wanting more and more. In that very moment, both of them forgot where they were, and most definitely saw through space and time again. Jess could feel his hand even higher now, and slightly opening the gap in between her legs. Was this really about to happen? With Nick? The thought of it made her wet and she didn't have a clue what was happening, but she liked it.

Quiet, whispy moans came out of their mouths every now and then whilst they came back for air. How was this kiss just as good as their other kisses? He knew what he was doing with his tongue. It wasn't like a war between their tongues, but more of a give and take. He would push his tongue inside her mouth long enough for her to slightly suck it, and then she would run her tongue across his bottom lip. Everything was getting hotter and hotter. Even though one hand was still in between her legs, the other explored her body. Brushing up her side, down her back, making her tingle everywhere, places she thought she couldn't even tingle!

Before Nick went any higher up her leg, he stopped the intense kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

'I think you're beautiful Jessica. I've thought that from the day I met you. Your beautiful eyes, your beautiful face, your beautiful hair, your beautiful body'

She let out a whimper, 'oh my gosh Nick, stop it. You don't know how much this is turning me on right now!'

She threw her hands around his neck once more, and dove in for another kiss - this time it was more sensual, strong, and seductive. She wanted him. Right there. On his bed.

She volunteeringly opened her legs for a better access, and Nick smiled within the kiss.

'Why are you smiling?'

'I want you Jess. I've wanted you for a while!'

'Nick, please, just take me now, please, ju-'.

Before she could finish her sentence, Nick mouth was back on hers. He stood slightly and slipped his hand on top her breast, spurring her on.

She wriggled back onto the bed as he followed her, crawling on top of her. His hand had moved from her breast and opening and were unbuttoning her pink silk top, similar to what she wore that night. Her hands moved down to his easy-to-take-off belt buckle and it was off within 5 seconds.

'Wow that was quick'; he said with a grin, 'you do want me too'.

She pulled his neck back down and carried on kissing him as he was finishing her top. When he had reached the end of her shirt, he slowly raised his hands up to her shoulders and slipped it down her arms. Throwing the shirt to one side, he looked at her supple breasts. He then began to lay a pattern of kisses from behind her neck, reaching all the way down to her cleavage, leaving Jess to moan every time he hit a sensitive spot.

Realising that she was topless and he wasn't, Jess clicked and began taking Nick's flannel shirt off. Even though they looked hot on him, she wanted it off to feel his warm skin on her pale but warm skin. It was off just as quick as the belt, and Nick gave her an 'impressively-quick-I'm-happy' look and placed another kiss on her lips.

'Are we about to do this thing?' He asked her, making sure she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And God, did he want her.


	2. Chapter 2

They stared into each other's eyes again, like they keep doing. She swore she could see through time and space just in his bold brown eyes. 'Are we about to do this thing' was such a stupid question to ask, she wanted him BAD. She didn't speak, she simply replied by grabbing him behind his neck and kissing him as passionately as she could, hoping that the kiss would be a suitable answer.

Oh he got the message.

He could feel his heart pound. Shit. She wanted this as much as he did. Could this be happening? Stop questioning and get on with it! A constant battle with himself, this time though, she chose the 'doing it' side.

She pushed him back until he was sitting on his bottom on the bed, legs stretched out in front and sitting up right. They parted lips for a brief moment as she climbed over him to straddle him in his lap, then she plunged her tongue back into his mouth and have yet another beautiful kiss.

He placed one hand on her hips and the other traced her spine. She loved the feeling of his hands everywhere, she loved the fact they were so big and wanted to explore her body.

He gripped the seam of her skirt and slowly started pulling it down, kissing her legs along the way making her lose herself if a new fantasy world. She had never experienced anything like this before and he was only kissing her legs! Maybe it was his grizzly beard scraping against her soft legs, or just maybe the fact it was Nick. She had fantasised about this, and the reality was much better than her fantasy.

He managed to slip her short skirt off and flung it next to their crinkled shirts on the floor. Nick made his way back up planting kisses on her bare stomach, across her breasts and back up to her lips. Jess was just melting with each and every kiss. This wasn't the Nick who said 'what do you do in 20 minutes of foreplay?'

He placed his cold hands just below her stomach and tugged on her panties. The cold hands seemed to make her hotter and wetter than ever before and she gave a nod of approval for him to take them down. He repeated the gesture as he did before, kissing her everywhere this time. She let out a 'oh god' when he kissed her clit and then inner thighs. As he made his way back up to her face, he was met with her voluptuous breasts. He hadn't felt her whip her bra off as he was too engrossed in her perfect complexion.

He was making eye contact with her nipples and slowly leant in and stuck his tongue out gently licking the tip, making them hard almost instantly. He then curled his lips around her hard nipple and started lightly sucking on it, again making her wet. What was happening? Did Nick really have her nipple in his mouth? The feeling of his tongue making concentric circles around her bosom made her want to grab his erection (which she could feel on her thigh) and make him feel the same pleasure that she was feeling. She was enjoying this too much for him to stop, she was melting underneath him.

He suddenly stopped playing with her nipple as she let out a sigh, wanting him to carry on, but he had a much better idea. He kneeled over her and began to strip himself of his grey baggy boxer shorts to reveal his 'big sock'. Oh boy, he was not lying. She bit her lip, wanting, needing for it to be inside her; whether or not she couldn't walk tomorrow.

Nick knelt forward, placing his hands either side of Jess' head (which was now laying on his pillow), leaving his hard-on right by her opening. He was teasing her.

Skin on skin. Naked bodies. The lingering strawberry smell from Jess' hair. THE PLANK OF WOOD BETWEEN HER LEGS. She was biting so hard on her lip that she thought she was going to draw blood. Damn, did he know how to foreplay. Damn, was he good at it.

Nick placed a sweet kiss on Jess' nose before resting his body weight on one arm, taking his other hand down to her vagina. His hands still slightly cold, pressed against her sensitive spot making her arch her back and nearly scream with pleasure.

He touched the right spot.

He began working at the spot, noticing Jess was wet and raring to go. He made her wet. Nick.

'Jess, you're already wet?'

'Nicholas, stop teasing me, please, just- AHHH', she let out a rather loud moan as he worked his fingers quicker, making Jess dig her nails into his shoulders.

Nick watched her as she unfolded underneath him. He hadn't even put his fingers inside yet, never mind his cock. He wanted her to come before putting his erection inside of her. He wanted her to have the best night of her life. He wanted to give it to her, good, hard, and strong just like the kisses. And boy, did she want that too.

Her mind was racing. '_just give it to me, now' _she thought, not being able to control herself any longer.

He could _see_ that she was about to let go, so he decided to place his middle finger inside her whilst rubbing his thumb on her clitoris.

This was too much for Jess. She thought she was going blind with all of the pleasure she was receiving. _'Oh God, oh God, oh GOD'._

And within seconds of his fingers being inside of her, her insides tightened and she moaned like there was no tomorrow. _Damn._

She was trembling underneath him. _Damn._

She was breathing erratically and couldn't find the words to say. To thank him, for…that.

When she finally regained awareness, she looked at him, noticing he was staring at her.

'Oh God, hey? I didn't know you were religious.' He said with a wink.

'Miller. What you just did…I mean…wow…huh?' she couldn't muster up an understandable sentence after what she just experienced.

Before he could make her come, _again, _she pushed him over until he was now lying on his back, and she was on top.

'Your turn' she said with gleaming eyes.

She gently grabbed his penis and started working at it, up and down. She knew guys didn't really like it when they were masturbating with dry hands, so with her free hand she searched in his top drawer and to her relief, she found some lube.

Nick too in the moment with Jess',_ Jess', _hand around his cock didn't notice what she was doing. Before he re-opened his eyes he felt her hand glide much more smoothly up and down. The cold relief, how much _better_ it felt. _She's found the lube, _he thought and shot his eyes open as Jess put it back in his drawer. Before he could speak, she started working him hard, faster, with technique. He didn't want to come in her hand; he wanted to come _in her._

'You really have to stop. I'm gonna burst!'

He grabbed her wrist with one hand, stopping her, and slid his other hand through her hair pulling her down to his face, kissing her once more. Once again, they turned over together until Nick was back on top. It was time.

'Condom?' Nick asked Jess.

'I have my box still, but I think there's only one left!'

'Doesn't matter.' He quickly reached into his top drawer and grabbed his smaller box of condoms and emptied them out onto the top of the drawer. Two. Yes. Wait, two times tonight? Yes. His thoughts overwhelmed him.

Holding one edge of the wrapper, he peeled one side down and grabbed the condom. In no time at all (because of the lube), it was on his hard cock and he was ready to plunge it into her. Not wanting to hurt her, he placed the tip by her hole and bent down resting his lips on her, not quite kissing. Slowly she could feel him moving inside of her. She was so tight and he clenched his eyes and teeth trying not to moan loudly. God, she felt nice and warm. He buried himself inside of her and he could feel her let out a breath against his lips.

'You OK?' he asked.

'Mmmmmhhmm' she moaned back.

She didn't know how long she could last as he started to steadily drift in and out of her, never fully coming out. He fastened the pace, her arms involuntarily grabbing his back, scratching down, and probably cutting into his skin.

He could hear her moaning in his ear and so quickened once again. He wanted this to last. She wanted this to last. But neither of them could go much further.

The cries and moans they were both letting go where dispersing into thin air and it was only them two in the whole entire universe.


	3. Chapter 3

After they both came undone under each other, Nick had collapsed onto her small stature and was trying to regain his breaths. After realising he was probably squashing her with his weight, he tumbled beside her and covered them both with his tatted blanket which was underneath them. Still panting, they both turned their heads and retained eye contact. Exploring her features once again, Nick was taken aback by her swollen lips, _passionate kisses_, her rosy cheeks from their movements, _hips grinding with hips, _and her slightly entangled hair. She still looked flawless. If he wasn't sure before, he was certain now that his feelings for her weren't just physical. Yeah they just had intense, amazing, glorious sex, (better than he's ever had in his life), but he found himself wanting to cuddle her and just lie there, forever.

"Wow"

"Wow was my thought exactly" He replied. Did they really do what they just did? Yes, yes they did.

They still didn't break eye contact. Their eyes were like magnets, each were polar opposites just attracting to each other.

_That was better than any of the times in the 6 years of being with Spencer. Not even Paul, Russell or Sam could match up to him. Nick. Ol' Nick Miller. Why was it different with him? Why did the Earth shatter around me with him? Why did I experience the most orgasmic of orgasms with him? He wouldn't have done that to me if he didn't feel that same way as I was feeling…would he? Ugh, stop thinking so much and say something Jessica! But I'm naked. In his bed. We just had sex! What will happen now? What if the others find out? What about the loft dynamic? But are my feelings too strong for this man? _

_Jessica Day, if you ask yourself one more question, no baking for a whole month. Say something God damn it! _

Nick interrupted her argument between herself and…herself. "What do we do now?"

_Damn it, you should've spoken first, get the hard questions out of the way first so he would have to be the one answering them!_

"What do you want to do Nicholas?" _Yes, a good old switcha-roo._

"Well Jess," _Oh God, don't say my name like that _"I enjoyed what we just did a lot. A lot." He replied with a grin. "And to be honest, I don't think this time we can just go on and try to pretend like nothing happened".

_Was this really Nick Miller talking? Telling me his feelings? Did we pass some sort of parallel universe whilst making love? Don't say that word…love. You're not in love, snap out of it!_

Returning to the present, she finally spoke, "Well Miller, I enjoyed it a lot too. It was fun."

The conversation was going nowhere. They weren't looking at each other anymore, but their eyes focused on the ceiling of his room. Both were lost in their own heads, over thinking everything, Jess more than Nick. Both of them wanted this thing between them to work out. They already lived together, so there was definitely no escaping what they just did. They would have to take a path, the right path, to their next actions. Why it wasn't obvious that they both had strong feelings towards each other was baffling. Or was it the fact that neither of them could admit to these feelings? One of them had to speak up and let everything seep out into the open, but whom.

Jess let out a small yawn, obviously tired after their little exercise. It was only 10pm, but it was dark outside in the LA air. Nick noticed this yawn and sat up, swivelling his legs off the side of his bed, searching for his underwear. Jess looked up at him with a confusing look. _Was that it? Weren't we going to talk about it? Typical Nick Miller, always running away from things. At least he isn't 'panic-moonwalking'._

Nick placed his boxers on and turned to face Jess. Her arms poking over his blanket (which he was most certainly embarrassed about, but she didn't seem to mind), and her head placed in the centre of his pillow with her hair splayed out bedraggled. He could just about make out her body shape as the blanket fell softly around her curves. After taking in this angelic woman's body lying in his bed, he returned his eyes to her face. She looked disappointed somehow. Realising that he looked like he was about to just leave her there, draped across his bed, head leant on his bed and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled as the moistened lips touched her. _Maybe he wasn't just going to leave me here after all. Wait, was he going to tell me to get out? Let me do the walk of shame back to me room? What is happening?_

"I'm going to make myself another sandwich, Jessica" he told her, looking into her eyes once again, "Would you like one, or anything from the kitchen? I promise I'll be right back!"

_Yepp. If I wasn't falling for him hard before, I am now. Seriously, am I in a parallel universe?!_

"Erm, could I have a tea Nick?" was this such a strange request after having sex? She didn't care and began telling him how she wanted it before he interrupted her.

"Jess, I know how you have your tea! You have been living with us for 2 years now. I will be right back with it" he said whilst leaving her with a cute grin on his face which made her melt once more.

Slowly Jess sat up, hearing Nick clinking away in the kitchen. She brushed the stray hairs away from her eyes and face and began searching for her discarded clothes. She didn't know what the hell was going through her mind right now, but she didn't want to battle against herself again, afraid that she'd probably start going psychiatric at any second.

Finding her bra and panties tossed on top of Nick's trousers, she hesitantly put them on, briefly parting the warmth of his bed. She climbed back under his musty green blanket, tucked it over her breasts and under her arms and sat against the headboard awaiting her cup of tea. She glanced around his room and noticed bits of dirty clothing lying on the floor; his tatty wardrobe which didn't hold a door, showing off his strewn up hanging clothes, a mixture of reds, greens, whites, blues and blacks, his laptop was half closed on the desk beside his bed, before returning her eyes to his bedstead.

She noticed the packaging of the condom they just used, and next to it was an unopened condom. _Again? _She was tired a second ago, but thinking about round two with that love making machine just made her that little bit more aroused. _No, we have to talk._

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door, Jess braced herself for the man who was about to walk through it. A slight smirk arrived on her face involuntarily. And then there he was again, walking towards the bed with a tray in his hands. A mug of hot tea, a neatly cut into two; lettuce, cucumber and ham sandwich, and a beer for him, stood on the tray. Jess glanced across the tray and she grabbed the mug with two hands, letting a 'thank you' slip her lips. She didn't take her eyes off her scolding hot tea and she pursed her lips, blowing it to cool it down before she could take a sip. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Nick placing down the tray on the floor before gently sitting himself down on his bed, next to where her legs where stretched out. He bent down and grabbed the plate with the sandwich on and placed it on her lap, and then returned to pick up his beer and took a sip. He then took one half of the sandwich and began eating it, leaving the other half for her to consume, which she did after Nick had signalled silently for her to take it.

The room was silent. They both had finished their brief snack and had their beverages in their hands. Jess pulled her legs up until she was sitting cross legged underneath the blanket allowing Nick to turn to face her directly, also crossing his legs.

Taking one last sip of his beer, he placed it back onto the levitated tray on the floor and stared back into Jess' beautiful deep blue eyes.

Even though neither of them were talking, it didn't feel awkward. They obviously knew that they were both were just processing what just happened through their heads, to then voice what needed to be done.

After a few moments of thinking to themselves, the constant back and forth battle that they had with themselves, they both looked into the magnetic pull of their eyes and knew that they were both ready to talk.

"Do you want to go first, or shall I?" Jess said, wanting to know if Nick wanted to take the stand. To tell her everything that she felt, back to her.

"Sure, I can go first," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily as the sentence formed in his head, and then it just rolled of his tongue," Jessica, I really like you. I like you a lot" her breathe hitched a little, _Boy did that sound familiar, _"I'm glad we did this. I'm not sure if I could take it much longer."

She knew exactly what he meant, but she pushed him on, wanting to be fully sure, "Take what much longer, Nick?"

"This. Us. Not being able to kiss you, to touch your body, to pretend that I didn't have these feelings for you." Nick couldn't keep his eyes from looking deep into her soul, to see if she would reciprocate these exact words he was saying.

Jess' mouth was slightly agape. He was feeling exactly how she was feeling. She had to speak up soon to make sure Nick knew exactly how she felt.

"I understand. When you kissed me the first time, I didn't know what to think. And then after Sam and I had broken up," Nick flinched at the mention of the Doctors name, "I knew that it wasn't just your fault for kissing me. Obviously if I wasn't feeling anything, I would've fought for him. But to be honest Nick, I couldn't get the thought of your mouth on my mouth out of my head!" They both giggled slightly before Jess continued to talk. "I don't know where the hell I think this is going to go, but is it going to go somewhere? Because I don't think I could stand it if we just left it Nick."

Nick shuffled closer to her on the bed. He wanted to show her that yes, of course it was going to go somewhere. He placed his hand on her knee; it was like his hand was always meant to be there.

"I don't think I would either Jess. To know that you're across the hall from me, alone. No, I can't." with those words leaving his mouth, he leant in and was about to press a soft kiss against her lips before he heard the front door open and shut.

Shit.

Schmidt.

Schmidt was home.


End file.
